footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicklas Bendtner
| cityofbirth = Copenhagen | countryofbirth = Denmark | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = FC Copenhagen | clubnumber = 32 | youthyears = 1992–1998 1998–2004 2004–2005 | youthclubs = Tårnby Boldklub Kjøbenhavns Boldklub Arsenal | years = 2005–2014 2006–2007 2011-2012 2012-2013 2014-2016 2016–2017 2017–2019 2019– | clubs = Arsenal → Birmingham City (loan) → Sunderland (loan) → Juventus (loan) Wolfsburg Nottingham Forest Rosenborg FC Copenhagen | caps(goals) = 108 (24) 42 (11) 28 (8) 9 (0) 31 (3) 15 (2) 57 (24) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2006– | nationalteam = Denmark | nationalcaps(goals) = 81 (30) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Nicklas Bendtner (born 16 January 1988) is a Danish footballer who plays as a forward for Danish Superliga club FC Copenhagen and the Denmark national team. His preferred position is centre-forward, but he has also played on the right side of attack, and occasionally on the left. A large, tall, and physically strong player, he is known for his ability in the air and possesses a powerful header. Having progressed through the youth ranks at Tårnby Boldklub, Kjøbenhavns Boldklub and Arsenal, Bendtner signed his first professional contract with Arsenal in 2005. He made his professional debut in October 2005 in the Football League Cup, in a game against Sunderland. For the 2006–07 season, Bendtner was loaned out to Championship side Birmingham City, where he made 48 appearances. Following his return to Arsenal, he became a regular first team player, but began to slip out of favour during the 2010–11 season. As a result, he moved on loan to Premier League side Sunderland for the majority of the 2011–12 season, where he made 30 appearances. He then spent the entire 2012–13 season on loan to Serie A side Juventus, where he made 10 appearances, but failed to score. Bendtner was released by Arsenal in 2014, and subsequently joined Wolfsburg on a free transfer. Bendtner has played internationally for Denmark at under-16, under-17, under-19, under-21 and senior levels. He made his senior international debut on 16 August 2006, in a friendly match against Poland, and scored his first international goal in that match. Since then, he has been capped 58 times, scoring 24 goals. He has also featured in Denmark's 2010 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2012 squads. Honours Clubs Juventus *Serie A (1): 2012–13; ;Arsenal *FA Cup: 2013–14 Individual *Danish Under-17 Player of the Year: 2004 *Danish Talent of the Year: 2007 *Danish Football Player of the Year: 2009 External links *Nicklas Bendtner's profile Arsenal.com *Danish national team profile DBU.dk *PFA profile Give Me Football * *Complete League statistics at danskfodbold.com Category:1988 births Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Denmark international players Category:Denmark under-21 international players Category:Denmark under-19 international players Category:Denmark under-17 international players Category:Denmark under-16 international players Category:Premier League players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. players Category:Sunderland A.F.C. players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:VfL Wolfsburg players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2012 UEFA European Championships Players Category:Danish players Category:Living people Category:Rosenborg BK players Category:F.C. Copenhagen players